The call
by Luriana
Summary: No tienes porque decir adiós. Viviré aquí por siempre y cada que me necesites volveré. Me prometiste vivir y quiero que cumplas esa promesa, quiero que seas valiente como hasta ahora lo has sido Katniss, no te dejes caer. Un encuentro entre Prim&Katniss cuando la segunda todo lo ve perdido. SPOILERS SINSAJO


**SI NO HAS LEIDO SINSAJO NO LEAS ESTE FIC**

* * *

**Este fic está inspirado en la canción: The call de Regina Spektor, si quieren leerlo mientras escuchan la canción a partir de que aparece Prim les dará una mayor efecto.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que aquí aparece es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

**The call**

Las gotas de lluvia golpean las ventanas de mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. A pesar de ser verano, el frio abarca cada rincón de este solitario lugar, ni siquiera el calor que proporciona la chimenea o el pelaje de Buttercup logran calmar los escalofríos que estoy experimentando en estos momentos.

Porque los escalofríos no tienen importancia cuando tolo por lo que había vivido se perdía.

Llevo días estática mirando la chimenea, hace tiempo que no cambio de posición. Mi piel creo que ha perdido brillo y las palabras se han ido borrando poco a poco de mi mente. Los inútiles intentos de Sae la Grasienta para hacerme regresar a la vida, son prácticamente palabras sin sentido solo son sonidos que rompen el silencio incomodo al que ya me he acostumbrado.

Algunas veces veo a Peeta ir y venir con su charola de pan en el brazo, pero él bien sabe que es inútil hacerme reaccionar, así que lo único que se limita a hacer es dejar el pan en la mesita que tengo enfrente, pero al parecer este es devorado por Buttercup.

Escucho a la gente entrando y saliendo de mi casa, aproximándose hacia mí y ofreciéndome ayuda. El teléfono cada vez suena menos pero cuando lo hace alguien siempre responde por mi y lo único que alcanzo a escuchar es que la persona que atiende la llamada siempre afirma que estoy bien solo que el Sinsajo necesita descansar y dormir; pero eso es una de las mentiras más grandes que existen porque desde hace mucho tiempo no puedo pegar ojo pues las imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos que viví pasan como si fuera una película sin un final exacto, y aunque mi realidad no es una de las mejores (ni siquiera se acerca) al menos así puedo controlar mi mente para mantenerla en blanco y en silencio.

Abrazo mis piernas con los brazos y me quedo mirando como el horrible gato da vueltas alrededor de mí y por un momento parece que Buttercup está feliz y aunque no entiendo el por qué de la reacción de ese animal, giro mi rostro para tratar de encontrar alguna explicación; y la encuentro.

—¿Prim?

Perece algo incomprensible como un sueño o una alucinación pero sea lo que sea, mi hermana está ahí con su vestido azul y sus dos trenzas cayéndole sobre los hombros, está muy delgada pero esta sonriendo. Prim se pone en cuclillas para poder acariciar al gato, le besa el entrecejo y se lo lleva a los brazos.

— ¿Así que así vive un vencedor? —pregunta Prim mirándome y echando una inspeccionada a la casa que tanto le gustaba con anterioridad.

Yo no entiendo que está pasando, ni que es lo que estoy viviendo, pero mi corazón late fuertemente para avisarme que se siente feliz.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —pregunta Prim dejando al gato frente al fuego.

En esos momentos me doy cuenta de lo mayor que es mi hermana a pesar de tener tan solo 13 años. Acepto la invitación y tomo su mano para juntas comenzar a recorrer la casa.

—Me alegra que Sae la Grasienta haga un buen trabajo con la limpieza—comenta Prim muy risueña, espera unos segundos para ver si yo digo algo pero al darse cuenta que estoy callada insiste—¿No vas a hablar?

—¿Estoy soñando? —pregunto y me siento totalmente estúpida por preguntar algo así, pero al parecer Prim no piensa lo mismo puesto que solo se ríe y me sujeta la otra mano.

—Tal vez—afirma—pero yo no quiero que sea un sueño aunque está claro que no puede ser algo real.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No puedes, tienes una misión que cumplir.

¿Una misión que cumplir? He cumplido más de lo que debía haber hecho, le di mi vida al Capitolio y después a Coin, a mí corta edad he vivido para experiencias que muchas personas mayores. He estado al borde la muerte en más de diez veces y todas esas ocasiones han sido por culpa de alguien más, creo que es momento de decidir si quiero continuar o no, por lo menos esa decisión tiene que ser mía.

—Al diablo con las misiones—digo muy fuerte que Prim se sobresalta pero la ignoro—quiero estar contigo Prim, he cumplido todo lo que debía.

Prim duda por unos segundos pero mirándome a los ojos añade:

—Me hiciste una promesa.

—Gane los juegos—respondo muy veloz.

—Me prometiste vivir—aclara Prim dibujando media sonrisa en su cara.

—Ya no estoy en la arena

—Esta arena no es tan cruel, puedes ganar más fácil esta competencia.

—Tú te has ido, patito—susurro mientras bajo la cabeza y derramo algunas lagrimas—¿Cómo quieres que gane sin ti?

—¿Entonces nos iremos las dos y dejaras a las personas que no hicieron nada todos los beneficios que tu lograste con sacrificios? —Pregunta Prim en tono muy serio, pero no soy capaz de decir nada. —No tienes porque decir adiós— me levanta el rostro para verme a la cara. —No me he ido y mientras viva aquí—me pone una mano en el pecho del lado izquierdo—no lo hare.

—Prométemelo

Prim suelta una risita, creo que me estoy viendo cada vez mas boba.

—Te lo prometo, Katniss. Nunca me iré. Siempre estaré cuidando de ti como tú lo has hecho.

No puedo contener mas las lagrimas y están comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas. Prim ha dicho que he cuidado de ella pero es mi culpa que ahora ella este muerta.

—No te atormentes—me pide—no te culpes por lo sucedido, no podemos cambiar el pasado pero podemos mejorar nuestro presente y tú tienes que mejorar el tuyo. Te prometo que siempre estaré aquí, pero tú prométeme que serás la persona fuerte y valiente que siempre he conocido.

—Yo…—dudo unos momentos

—Promételo, Katniss—el tono de exigencia de mi hermana me sorprende mucho.

—Te lo prometo.

Prim sonríe y me echa los brazos al cuello para abrazarme y acurrucarse en mí. Lloro todo lo que necesito, lo que no he hecho en meses. Me dejo caer sobre el hombro de mi hermana mientras ella me acaricia el cabello con ternura.

—Tengo que irme, _ellos_ me esperan—dice Prim—por cierto, Finnick te envía saludos y dice que no cree que tus hijos sean tan guapos como el de él.

No tengo nada que decir, solo suelto una risita boba pues estoy de acuerdo con Finnick ya que yo nunca tendré hijos.

—¿Volverás? —pregunto

—Cada que me necesites aquí estaré. Ya sabes dónde buscarme.

Sonrió y dejo que mi hermana se acerque a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, se lo respondo y la abrazo fuertemente.

—Te quiero mucho, Katniss

—Y yo a ti, patito.

Me separo de Prim y observo como camina hacia la ventana de mi habitación. La lluvia se ha ido y en su lugar los rayos del sol iluminan la partida de mi hermana. Sonrío ante la habilidad de Prim por hacerme ir a mi habitación y hacer que quedara justo enfrente de mi cama. Suspiro y sospecho que ya es tiempo de dormir un poco. Me dejo caer sobre el colchón y cerrando mis ojos me quedo profundamente dormida.

A penas pasaron diez minutos (o eso creí yo) cuando siento los labios de alguien besar mi frente. Me sobresalto pero no me asusto, curiosamente ya no tengo miedo, abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con los destellos de los ojos azules de Peeta que enfocan mi rostro, le sonrió y él me mira sorprendido.

—Aquí está el desayuno—pronuncia Peeta señalando el pan que esta junto a mi cama.

Miro el pan y después la ventana, sigue lloviendo y parece que no ha dejado de hacerlo. Todo parece normal, como si nada hubiera cambiado desde que estaba mirando la chimenea. Pero yo se que las cosas si han cambiado porque hacía mucho tiempo que mi corazón no daba muestra de felicidad y ahora lo está haciendo, además si lo que paso no hubiera sido real yo no estaría en mi cama en estos momentos.

Observo como Peeta camina hacia el umbral de mi habitación y no puedo evitar pedirle que no se vaya.

—Quédate conmigo—balbuceo después de meses sin despegar los labios.

—Eres fuerte y valiente, comenzaras de nuevo ¿Real o no real? —me dice desde la puerta.

Y mirando por última vez las gotas golpear contra la ventana respondo:

—Real.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado este mini-oneshot que hice anoche en una sentada.**

**Les juro que mientras lo hacía he llorado, espero no hagan lo mismo y si lo hacen, bueno al menos pude tocar sus sentimientos.**

**Me gustaría saber que les ha parecido.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
